The Sassy Wolf and the Huntsman
by elenilote
Summary: Once upon a time a boy and a werewolf fall in love.
1. Maybe we're not only human

Chris likes to study Peter, admire the pale skin and count the freckles on his back. Likes to run his fingers through the messy dark hair, so different from his own dirty blond locks, and watch Peter's eyelids flutter closed as he leans into the touch.

He likes to do this, tease Peter until the other boy's resolve breaks and he grabs Chris by the neck and presses the tips of his claws just so against the skin, not quite enough to bleed but certainly to bruise. Peter takes care to never fully shift, only to make it a little exciting, teeth and claws and growling, just enough to remind Chris of the dangerous game they are playing. Dangerous to both of them. At eighteen, Chris already knows fifteen ways to incapacitate a werewolf with just his bare hands. Peter could tear out Chris's throat with his teeth in seconds or simply overpower him with his superior strength.

But they don't.

Because they're eighteen and in love. Because the danger and the secrets and the thrill of the forbidden is like a drug. And because the sex is mind-blowing.  
They don't care about the outside world, they have everything they need. In each other.


	2. A Second Chance

Chris takes a deep breath, trying to centre himself. Eighteen years since they'd last seen one another and the last six of them he'd spent thinking Peter had died in the Hale fire.

But now he was back. Standing in the doorway with that familiar smirk on his face, looking drop-dead gorgeous in the failing light. This was harder than Chris had expected, that he and Peter had been lovers in high school was something he'd never told Victoria, not once in their twenty years together and now…Victoria was gone and Peter was here.

The silence stretches between them until at last Chris turns to Peter, determined to send him away, they are strangers now - there can be nothing between them any more. But he stops, unable to make the words come out, feeling like he's drowning and for a moment cannot even draw breath.

There is something…a softening in Peter's eyes as he watches Chris struggle. For once he doesn't offer a snarky remark but instead brushes his hand against Chris's, just a little, but it's enough to remind them both of the fire that once existed between them.

"If you are not going to stay, you'd best leave now…." Chris finds the words at last, but they both know what he really means is _don't leave me_. Peter steps closer and still without saying a word brings the fingers clasped in his hand to his lips and kisses the bruised knuckles lightly, his eyes never leaving the other man's.

They never make it to the bedroom in the end, shirts and shoes and jeans found littered on the floor still in the morning. It's a good thing Allison is away for the weekend, Chris doesn't really want her to know this, not yet with her mother gone such a short time. But Peter is here to stay, if the whispered promises in the night are to be believed and Chris does, Peter doesn't lie - not to _him_.


	3. Things will never be the same

For once Derek can think of nothing to say. No snarky, witty response to defuse the situation. Sure, he's always known his uncle to be indiscriminate in his appetites but Chris Argent? Seriously, what the hell was going on here?

He's so wrapped up in his thoughts it takes a moment to notice the silence that has fallen. Both men are looking at Derek expectantly and suddenly he realizes they want him to leave.

"Oh for fuck's sake..._really_?" Derek groans, he so doesn't want to think about those two…together. No, definitely not going there. "You and I need to talk," he fires as his parting shot to Peter and walks out of the suddenly-too-crowded room.

It's a long while after Derek has left before either man speaks, too much yet not enough has happened between them. It's Peter who caves in first - of course he is, Chris smiles to himself, he always was the hasty one.

"You came. I confess I wasn't sure you would, after last weekend." It's only because Chris knows him better than anyone that he hears the tremor in Peter's voice that speaks louder than any words of the storm raging inside him. Cause he feels it too.

"I…want you and want to be _with_ you but…can we do it? We're not teenagers any more, Peter - we have responsibilities, it's not just us two that can get hurt…"

The tiled floor is cold and hard and uncomfortable but Peter doesn't notice as he kneels on it, his gaze never leaving the blue eyes of the man in front of him. So what if his hands shake a little as trace the familiar yet different lines of Chris' form. He finds the sweet spots with ease, knows just how to make Chris's knees go weak. But for all his bravado Peter hasn't done this to others, none of his conquests in the past twenty years have been more than moment's distractions.

When Chris finally stops shuddering and moaning, he pulls Peter up to a fevered kiss, the kind that dispels any doubts Peter may have had about Chris not wanting this - him - any more. The thrill of giving a blowjob in a school locker room where at any moment someone could walk in on them - the sort of thing they used to do years ago when they were young and reckless - has made both of them more than a bit breathless with excitement.

The distant noise of students walking out of class filters through and they pull apart. It's too private, too soon yet for them to want to share this with the world. Though they both know that Derek would have to be told, and Allison - the others could wait.

With a dramatic sigh that is not entirely faked, Peter tidies his appearance and leaves, but not without one final kiss, a promise to continue later. Chris is left standing alone amidst the lockers as if somehow it hasn't completely sunk in what just happened.

The hunter and the prey. Chris shakes his head, a disbelieving smile playing on his lips - what an unlikely pair they make. But it feels…right, like it did years ago. But this time, there are no parents to make threats and pull them apart. This time, this time they can make their own destinies.


End file.
